Elphaba, Meet Ozma
by gettera
Summary: Interrupted by characters that have stolen my flash drive, Ozma knows something odd about Elphie's death,& keeps it a secret from the only person who can help.This is my 1st ever fanfic written down,so Please R&R&tell me what I need to work on.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Wicked does not belong to me. Neither does Oz. I wish...

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

A pale hand fell from beneath the bloodstained death shroud. Once white, the shroud was reserved for the elite dead. The woman beneath the shroud was anything but elite. She was green.

Glinda wept as the body of her best friend was carried out of Munchkinland on the Yellow Brick Road. Her braided hair was temporarily dyed brown, and she was wearing plain clothes so no one could recognize her. Another tall Munchkinlander was kneeling across from her. He was weeping silently as well. Glinda remembered Elphaba had once telling her that not all Munchkinlanders were short, but this man was a darker shade of tan than most Munchkins. He looked up as the body of the Witch of the West passed them. His face, Glinda thought, was nicer than most, but the thing that set him apart from the others were the blue diamonds patterning his dark skin- Fiyero!

Her grief paused for a moment when she saw her crush from her Shiz days. He glanced up once more, and, Glinda thought, a flash of recognition crossed his eyes. As the solemn silence following the body of the Witch faded back into the daily chatter of the Munchkins, Glinda chased after the tear-streaked blue diamonds. But he was gone.

"Fiyero?" she called, sobbing. "Fiyero? Where are you? I want to talk with you!" Glinda hitched up her long skirts and ran through the alleys connecting the colorful houses of Munchkinland, calling after her friend. She ran, turning her head frantically from side to side, attempting to catch a glimpse of Fiyero. She ran abruptly into a brown-and-blue bare chest, soaking Fiyero's unbuttoned shirt with tears. They both collapsed in an alcove, sobbing and mourning the loss of the Witch. When they both finally ran out of tears, Fiyero said quietly,

"Glinda. I miss her too. I'm so sorry that it happened. I- I loved her. I still do."

Glinda's voice hardened as she said, "What happened to her, Fiyero? What happened? Tell me!" her scream reverberated in the now-dark alleys. Fiyero hung his head in shame.

" I'm not sure that I am the best person to tell you that," he murmured softly.

"Who is, then? Nessa?_ The Wizard? ME?_" Glinda questioned, her voice rising to hysterical volumes.

"No," said Fiyero, his voice quavering. "Ozma is."

"Ozma?" Glinda quieted. "I thought she was dead, or frozen, or something. How can she have been responsible for Elphie… dying?" It was the first time either of them had spoken her long-forgotten name since they parted. Once she was the green girl, then she was the Witch. Fiyero's and Glinda's eyes met; hers were brimming with tears, but his were surprisingly dry and empty of all emotion.

"Glinda," Fiyero said. "She was not responsible for her death. I never said that. Ozma is the person to whom you should talk. I can take you to her, if you like,"

Glinda paused.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Wicked still does not belong to me. Neither does Oz. Hmph. *radiates frustration*

Chapter 2: An Interruption of the Story

Elphaba sat at the computer screen, staring disapprovingly at the words. "I died? Already? _Really?_" Her breath came out in a long his of frustration. "Why is it that, because of my idiotic green skin, that people feel tempted to write stories about me? And _why_ do I always die?" She got up from the chair and paced in front of the computer. "In the first paragraph of this one, too! Ugh!" she spat. Fiyero came up behind the upset Elphie and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Shh," he whispered. "Calm down. It's just—" Elphaba cut him off.

"It's just _what_, exactly?" she hissed, gesturing toward the computer screen. "I don't see _you _covered in a 'bloodstained shroud of death'! It was the first paragraph! You would be upset too!..." Her normally calm, pale green face had turned a deep shade of emerald. Fiyero unconsciously noted how pretty she was when she was angry. "…Who says I'm not elite? I'm the Witch of the West, star of the stupid book _Wicked_, and the antagonist of _The_ Not-So-_Wonderful Wizard of Oz_! If that doesn't qualify me as elite, I don't know what does!" shouted Elphie, fuming.

The noise attracted a petite woman from down the hall. "Hi, Elphie, Fiyero," she greeted them with bright smiles, which soon faded when she saw Elphie's enraged face and Fiyero's warning look. "What is it?" she asked.

"A _fanfic_," spat Elphaba, venom in her voice.

"Let me see!" exclaimed Glinda excitedly. She plopped herself down on the chair and began to read. Elphie watched her expression carefully. When Glinda got to the end, she sat up straight. "Why do I always cry so much in these stories?" she wondered indignantly.

Elphaba stood with such force that the entire table shook. She was livid, and shouted at Glinda, "Can't you think about anyone but _yourself_ and Fiyero in that pretty blond brain of yours? I died the first paragraph, or did you not notice? Maybe you couldn't comprehend that the only non-tattooed green people are me and that fictional granddaughter of mine?"

"Well, Elphie," said Glinda placidly, " I know you don't enjoy dying every chance anybody gets, but—"

"Duh! NO ONE enjoys dying!"

"But it's just a story. You can write your own, too, you know." Glinda looked warily at her friend.

"Maybe I will!"

"Elphie, this is so unlike you! You had no problem when any of those books came out, did you?"

"_The Wizard_ book sucked, and the other two _Wicked_ books are completely fictional! The first one was okay, but who the heck is this Liir person? And in case you didn't notice, Fiyero died in that one too! You're the only one who survived all through all these books and most of these fanfics! You've never read your name next to the word _deceased_ or _melted_!" Elphaba stormed out of the room, followed by Glinda stumbling in her high heels. Fiyero plucked the blue flash drive out of the computer, wondering where Elphaba could have gotten it. He was distracted from his thoughts when he heard the two friends having a shouting match down the hall.

"I DIED!"

"IT"S NOT A BIG DEAL!"

"I DIED!"

The author of the story took her flash drive from the table next to the computer. Hmmmm, she thought, I could have sworn I left this in the computer when I left. "Oh, well," she said. She giggled moments later when she saw the dialogue left by the characters. "They're funny," she said, "but I can't believe this happened again. Every time I write a fanfic…" she sighed.

"Wait… Elphie's mad that she died? She should see what happens later! Keep reading, Elphaba Thropp! You should see some of the other fanfics. Read a Gelphie, or, even better, I know someone who's writing a Gelessa—Love triangle of Elphie, Nessa, Glinda." The fanfic author laughed and continued her story where it left off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Chapter 2

This obituary appeared the next day in _The Ozian Gazette_.

Yesterday, the Wicked Witch of the West died, due to unknown causes. The only thing the Ozians know is that there was a great deal of blood, and there is cause for a national celebration. Her sister, Nessarose Thropp, governor of Munchkinland, and her brother Shell Thropp survive the Witch. There will be a celebration hosted by your one and only Glinda the Good today, all day, lasting until everyone tires. Follow the Yellow Brick Road to the Emerald City, and _celebrate_!

Fiyero threw down the paper in disgust.

"Look what you've done!" he shouted at the boy next to him. "You've made them _happy!_" The boy pulled down his hood.

"Well, the people of Oz deserved a celebration. Ozma has spoken. Elphaba Thropp is dead. Leave me out of this." He tossed his longish brown locks away from his pale face. Fiyero glared at him.

"Tip, I told her she could talk to you, you know. She is a wreck. You essentially _murdered _her best friend!" Before Tip could respond, Fiyero stood up and walked away.

"Tip," he said to himself, "You should go talk to Glinda. Tell her what really happened." He shook his head. "She won't believe me. If she finds out the truth, she'll go on a massive search for her, and that would not be good. Elphaba said she wanted to be left alone! Where's Lurline when I need her?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Chapter 3

Tip went to Lady Glinda's house in the Emerald City, in the guise of a jubilant partygoer. He stood behind her mansion and wondered how best to approach her about her friend. His question was answered as a rock went flying through an upstairs window. Tip ran back to the front of the house and acted natural. Soon Glinda came gliding out the front door, layer upon layer of makeup obscuring her tear-streaked face.

"Who threw the rock through my window?" Glinda exclaimed angrily. "I was in one of my rooms, preparing, and a rock flew through my window!" The noise stopped. Everyone turned to stare at Glinda. Tip, on the outskirts of the crowd, edged toward the woods, hoping that Lady Glinda wouldn't notice. Unfortunately, she called him forward.

"You! You there, with the long hair! Hey, you! Someone bring that girl to the front!" Glinda called, gesturing towards Tip. An oldish woman grabbed his arm as he protested.

"I'm not a girl! I—" He came to Glinda and lowered his voice. "Lady Glinda, I need to talk to you. It concerns your friend Elphaba Thropp." The name caused Glinda to pause. She grabbed his sore arm exactly where the old woman had grabbed him, and dragged him rather forcefully inside.

"Where did you learn that name?" she hissed.

"I knew her rather well," said Tip.

"As did I, as you so cunningly pointed out! She is dead, and the only person who can tell me about her is Princess Ozma," proclaimed Glinda in a whisper. Tip looked shocked.

"I do not know the whereabouts of Ozma at the moment," whispered Tip, "But I have come to tell you about your friend," Glinda stared at Tip for a moment.

"I knew you were a girl!" said Glinda. Tip stared at her.

"A girl?" he questioned.

"Yes!" Glinda answered almost happily. She grabbed a hairbrush from a nearby table and brushed out Tip's tangled shoulder-length hair. "How old are you, Ozma?" she asked.

"I'm not Ozma. I have always been called Tip," said Tip. "But, I am fourteen," he said.

"Aha!" exclaimed Glinda. "Ozma would have been much older than that!"

"Why does that make you happy?" said Tip.

"Because, if Ozma had been a fairy of Lurline, as the Lurlinists believe, her current reincarnation would look about fourteen!" Glinda spun gleefully. "I have found Ozma!"

Tip looked in the mirror across the hall. He had never seen himself in a mirror before. His hips were wider than his waist, and his long brushed hair added to the feminine effect. Ozma… when associated with him, the name triggered long-forgotten memories in Tip's mind. He twirled in front of the mirror.

"You're right, Glinda," he said quietly. "You have found Ozma. Ozma Tippetarius, sent to the witch Mombi by the Wizard of Oz in order to prevent her from usurping his ill-gotten throne. I _am_ Ozma of Oz."

_Author's Note: Ozma/Tip is not trans, however it may seem. In the Oz books, Ozma was given to the witch Mombi by the WOO to prevent her from taking over his seat at the top of Oz when she was old enough. Mombi raised her as a boy, calling her Tip, short for Tippetarius. Tip had no memories of being a girl, but Glinda forced Mombi to make her a girl again when she was 14. I repeat, Ozma is not trans. _


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: A girl can dream... To say that I or CoLyssa, the author of these frequent interruptions, own any part of Wicked or Oz would be a lie.

Chapter 5: Another Interruption

Elphaba stood silently over the computer, staring once again at the screen. It had taken her quite awhile to pick the lock back into this room. Fiyero had gotten so fed up with their fighting (which had lasted the lasted about three days...) that he had locked and blockaded the door to the computer room. But, of course, that just made Elphaba even more determined to break in and read more of the story.

"Oh! So you read my tirade then, did you? Hmph. I wouldn't think someone like you would care about the petty thoughts of disposable characters like me." she growled at the computer screen. "Ah but I see I am still alive, just in hiding. How very original..." she threw a look of disgust down at the computer. Just as she had sat down and begun to type she noticed a a petite form sliding into the room.

"Elphie... what's the news on the story?" she asked quickly.

"Not much... interesting happened." Elphaba said in a dry tone.

"So by that you just mean you're not in it?" Glinda said shrewdly,

"That is not what I said!" Elphaba jerked up from the computer chair.

"Uh-huh...Let me read." Elphaba tried to protest, but Glinda had already slipped herself into the seat and was scrolling down the story, reading it for herself.

"Mmmh. I see she put it on ...Hey, Elphie! Look at this!" exclaimed Glinda, in awe. Elphaba frowned but did not turn around to look at Glinda, see was too busy giving her the cold shoulder. "Elphie! Stop it, just turn around!" Glinda commanded in that high-pitched voice of hers.

"What if I don't?" Elphaba snapped.

"You will turn around now Elphaba! ELPHABA THROPP! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME? TURN AROUND NOW!" Glinda screeched, very annoyed. Elphaba smirked coyly but stayed put. "If...if you don't turn around...I'll I'll get Fiyero! I will! I really will!" She wailed at Elphaba, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Ohh. I'm sooooo frightened!" Elphaba said mockingly.

"You should be." said a voice from the doorway. Elphaba turned around and saw Fiyero standing there, staring at both of them darkly. "What did I say about coming in here, you two?"

Glinda froze on the spot. Elphaba glared at Fiyero. "You can't ban me from reading my own Fanfiction!" she growled. Glinda seemed to unfreeze at that moment. She curtly replied, "Well...actually it isn't really about you, you know. I was mentioned much more than you. I actually have a speaking role in this one."

Elphie sent her a silencing glare and stormed out of the room, pushing Fiyero out of her way. Fiyero shook his head.

"You two shouldn't have snuck in here, reading fanfictions isn't good for you or your friendship."

"Maybe I don't want to be her friend anymore!" sniffled Glinda indignantly. Her golded curls bounced as she shook her head angrily.

"Glinda..." Fiyero walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. "You can't really mean that." Glinda frowned.

"Yeah? You just wait and see." she wiped her eyes with a delicate hand and stormed out of the room in much the same fashion as Elphaba had. Fiyero layed his head in hands. They were far too much alike. He glanced up at the computer screen.

", hmmm." He scrolled around the site. He looked under the "Wicked" section. "208 stories? Oh, God... I can't let them see these... They'll go on a murderous rampage..." Fiyero went back to the story that the two had been fussing over before he'd walked in.

"This "gettera" person needs to know when enough is enough. He began to start typing this to the author via "personal message" Maybe she could help. Fiyero had to think of a temporary solution, he blocked the site "" hoping that this would work for now...

_A/N: Content of this chapter by CoLyssa, once again. I modified it again, but still... Credit goes to her._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Blah de blah de blah. I still don't own the rights to these books. You know that.

Chapter 6: An Interruption by the Author

Gettera sat at the computer, checking her email.

"A PM from... Fiyero!" she switched tabs to her Fanfiction page. "How convinient! I insert a new chapter from my flash drive, which has a mysterious new interruption _again_! Why is it that whenever I write a fanfiction, the characters _hack_ into my stuff?" She read the PM.

_A Personal Message from Fiyero... _

_gettera, whoever you are, this _has_ to stop. Elphaba, as you may have noticed from the previous interruption, is quite distraught about your fanfic. It also appears that she _has_ read a Gelphie since then. Glinda is angry at Elphie, and is causing much havoc in our apartment building. (This is not to say that we share an apartment... just that the computer is in mine.) I would advise you not to mention my wife in your fanfiction, because it greatly upsets Glinda. But the greatest piece of advice I have to give is _stop your fanfiction! _People with temperments like my two female friends tend to dislike reading about themselves, especially when they are portrayed in a negative manner. _

_Fiyero. _

_Postscript: I am anxious to know how exactly I met Ozma. I am not a Lurlinist, and I only heard her name after I arrived at Shiz. _

gettera smiled. This was the first time a character had contacted her. She replied,

_Fiyero,_

_I promise not to mention the person who so upsets Glinda. Perhaps if you had them review my story, I could make the plot turn the way they wish. And Elphie's not right. She's not in hiding. Why do you only have one computer between the three of you? Who else lives in your apartment building? I will not stop my fanfiction quite yet. I have many ideas that will run rampant through my head until they come out anyway. I might as well post them. Blocking won't do you any good, though. Libraries and such other public places have wi-fi or free use of the internet. Your friends will find a way to read fanfictions, with or without your permission. I would advise telling them that many of these are written by teenagers like myself. We have imaginations. Fanfictions are our way of expressing the possibilities of what happens during those long breaks in books were no one knows what happens, after, or before the books. These are FICTION written by FANS (hence the name FANFICTION). _

_Gettera_

_Postscript: Maybe you'll come in the next chapter :)_

She sent the PM, hoping that Fiyero would follow her advice, because she would not stop writing. Ozma had something to say, and it was going to come out soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Chapter 4

Ozma, having finally regained her true birth name, was not truly happy as a girl living with Glinda. Glinda was nice, sure, but she made her wear dresses and plait her hair. Urgh. Besides, she was haunted by what had happened to her friend Elphaba. Fiyero knew she knew, she knew it.

Fiyero was standing outside Glinda's mansion, debating how best to get in. He knew Tip... er...Ozma was in there. How he knew she was the Lurlinists' fairy ruler, he had no idea. He had meant to tell Glinda that _Tip_ knew, not _Ozma!_ After saying her name for the first time, Fiyero did some research on Ozma. Apparently, the idiotic farm girl Dorothy had met her, and they had somehow been turned into purple ornaments in the home of the Nome King. Odd, how things turn out. So Dorothy had returned to Oz after preventing anyone from living in Kiamo Ko. Fiyero thought for a minute: Dorothy had left ony a few months ago, so she couldn't have simply gone to Australia (wherever that was,) and gotten lost on a boat and returned to Oz, could she? Besides, Mr. L. Frank Baum had written far more books about Oz than could have occurred, seeing as Dorothy's encounter with the WOO was the first book. Perhaps he told the future? Fiyero's thoughts were interrupted by a red-gold-brownish head sticking itself out the window.

"Fiyero! Fiyero!" it whispered loudly. "I need to talk to you!"

Fiyero shook his head. Tip still had no subtlety whatsoever. He could hear Glinda's high-heeled shoes clicking against the marble floors.

"Fiyero, did you say? I need to talk to him, too, with you. Is he out there?" Glinda asked in her high-pitched voice that made Fiyero cringe as it carried across to the place where he was hiding. He looked around for an escape route, and nearly fainted with shock as a familiar face peeked out from the bushes across the road. It was green.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Chapter 5

"Elphie? Is that you?" Fiyero whispered as loud as he dared. The face furrowed its brow, as if to say, 'shh!', but then nodded slowly. Fiyero's reaction: a yelp, collapsing in a heap, or staring mindlessly? The answer- D, all of the above. Unfortunately, his yelp was heard by a certain blonde wearing heels in her house.

"Yero? Fiyero! I need to talk to you! I know you're out there!"

Fiyero lay motionless on the ground. In shock? Probably not, because when Glinda finally came outside, there was a black cloth drenched in chloroform over his nose and mouth .

* * *

"What!" Elphie shrieked. She was seated at Fiyero's laptop on her bed, reading his emails with the door locked and the curtains drawn. She read aloud:

_My Dearest Fiyero,  
You know I willl do anything for this prince, so I have considered your friends' dilemma with great concern. My personal advice would be to enrol them in a writing class here at Shiz. We simply will have the most fun! I am sending admission forms to the three of you today. You, Fiyero, should accompany Miss Glinda here, but I would suggest that the green girl stay at home. Give her a laptop with internet access for Lurlinemas (dear, I know you don't celebrate it, but this would be a wonderful time, before the new semester starts), and I personally will send a tiktok to tutor her. I prefer not to have the poor artichoke debeautifying my Shiz, now that Nessarose has...er...gone. _  
_Madame Morrible  
Head of Shiz University_

_"_I shouldn't be getting a tiktok because I'm _an artichoke_! I should be getting one because, to the rest of Oz but these few, I'm DEAD! And she doesn't have to rub in that my poor sister was crushed by a HOUSE!"

"Crushed by a house? Are you still depressed over Nessa? That was over three years ago!" came Fiyero's warm, chocolaty voice from the corridor from her kitchen to her bedroom. "I have a Lurlinemas gift for you!"

"You don't celebrate Lurlinemas!" shouted Elphaba while she looked for a place to hide the laptop. She shoved it under a pile of clothes in her extremely messy closet.

"I know,"said Fiyero, "but you might need the gift later. I'm coming in, all right?" Elphaba heard the click of her door being unlocked. She lay on her bed and grabbed a book from her bedside table, as if she had been reading it. Unfortunately, it was _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_. Fiyero swung the door open as soon as Elphaba flipped to the page with the illustation of those precious shoes sticking out from under the house.

"Reading that again?" Fiyero asked. Elphaba jumped.

"How did you get in here?" she asked, carefully not looking at him. In response, he held up a small key.

"You said to use it whenever I wanted," he said, smiling. He knew she knew what he held.

"That was a long time ago! And I didn't mean during the _day_," Elphaba said as her complexion turned emerald. She looked up at him. "Don't come any closer!" she shrieked, curling into a ball in the farthest corner of her small bed.

"Why not?" he asked. "Ohh..." he groaned, looking down at himself. His longish black hair was dripping from his recent shower, the water running down his pulchritudinous bare brown chest speckled with his beautiful blue diamonds and onto the floor and Elphie's bed. The water was seeping into the wrapping of the package he was holding . He turned around, opened the gift, dried it off on Elphie's bedspread, and left it there. It was a beautiful red laptop, the exact complement of Elphaba's normal shade. It was extremely thin, and when Elphaba opened it, she saw the keyboard took up the entire space from either side with just a mousepad underneath it. She turned it on.

"Hhhhh!" she gasped. The background was a picture from their Shiz days: Elphaba smiling a rare smile with either arm around Fiyero and Glinda, all of them leaning on Nessa's chair ( the picture had been taken by Boq.) Fiyero's photo-cropping skills had omitted the silver-glass slippers Elphaba leapt up and gave Fiyero a hug, despite his wetness. It burned, but Elphaba continued to smile.

"You like it, then, Fabala?" Elphie nodded. "I suggest you open your email, then," Fiyero said. She logged on to her email (which will not be published to protect her privacy). The very first message in her inbox: Take a writing class at Shiz University! Special Offer by Madame Morrible herself!Elphaba looked at Fiyero.

"I'm dead to Shiz and everyone there! I can't attend!"

"Madame Morrible is aware of your situation. She is willing to send a tiktok or have someone give you anonymous tutoring online. "

"I'd rather have a tutor. Tiktoks are so unreliable," Elphaba said. "Did you get this email, too?"

"Open it."

Elphaba opened her email. It detailed how the class would work for her and what they did in the class: Each member would post their work to the Shiz page that was only accessible through this class and other members would edit them; they would spend half the semester reading... FanFictions? And writing them, too? The class would entail that she write a fanfiction about Shiz (basically the Wicked fanfictions) and one about another book. Fiyero was letting her read, much less _write,_FanFictions?

* * *

Ozma took advantage of Glinda's momentary absence to look for Fiyero and sneak out of the mansion. The air was cold, and the leafless deciduous trees whipped in the cold Lurlinemas wind. She snuck through the bare trees, reveling in her freedom as she loosed her hair from its elaborate hairstyle. As soon as she was out of sight of Glinda's mansion, she began running. She didn't know where she was going, but she was going to do something to help Oz. After all, she _was_Ozma.

Her foot hit something, and she went flying. Ozma landed on the cold, frozen forest floor face-first. Her ankle was twisted painfully at an odd angle, and she felt zillions of needles poking through her leg and foot. She twisted around to look at her ankle and saw what she had tripped over. It was dressed all in Emerald green, with brown skin and black hair. As she pulled herself closer to the lump, she saw its face. The bottom half was covered with a black cloth, but the top of his face still revealed the trademark blue diamonds of her savior.

Ozma pulled the cloth off of Fiyero's face. He was out cold. She sniffed the cloth suspiciously. Chloroform. Mombi had used it to knock out sleeping Dragons, Snakes, and Peacocks for use (of their body parts) in the more complicated spells and potions. There was enough in that cloth to keep him unconscious until he froze to death, if he hadn't already. Forgetting her own pain for a moment, Ozma attempted to pick Fiyero up. After all, he had saved her life; she should return the favor. But her ankle seemed to splinter as she tried to stand up. The sheer pain of her fractured ankle made her scream out in agony. She collapsed, panting, on the ground next to Fiyero. The pain clouded her vision, and Ozma was overcome by the bliss of insentience.

Her scream was heard by a blonde woman wearing pink heels in a distant house. The only other person that noticed was a green face in the bushes.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This is a rather boring chapter. I really do have writer's block. Please review! Give me ideas, because this story has essentially disappeared. No plot line anymore. Please don't stop reading, but I do NEED you to review, or else I will just live this story where it is and start another one. **

**Disclaimer: caM is Mac spelled backwards. Mac belongs to Apple, or possibly the other way round. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

Glinda pulled her thin silk shawl around her pale shoulders even tighter, hoping to block out the intense cold of the forest night. Ozma, her prize, had gone missing, and she had a suspicion she had snuck out to meet Fiyero. A scream rent the still night air, tearing through it as easily as one would rip a sheet of paper, reaching Glinda's ears with a shock. Ozma! Glinda felt responsible for the child, because Mombi had not done the best job rasing her. What had the Wizard been thinking, entrusting a child to such a horrible person?

Glinda kicked off her high-heeled satin shoes off her tiny feet and broke into a rather shallow run (not that she could have done any better than that, in those massive skirts of hers.) She followed the echoes of the wail into a small clearing. Two figures lay side by side on the cold ground. Glinda hardly noticed the soft flakes of snow drifting down from the cloudy sky as she drew nearer to the small girl. Her auburn curls obscured her face, but Glinda still knew that this was the Lurlinist ruler. What sent her reeling was the body next to the girl. He was dressed all in emerald green, blue diamond tribal tattoos patterning the chocolate of his skin. Fiyero.

Glinda shook her blond curls out of her face and carefully bent down, so as to not soil her clothes. Looking closer, she saw Ozma's ankle was twisted oddly, but could find no explanation as to why Fiyero was unconscious on the frozen ground. Glinda looked around and hitched up her skirts, revealing a plain brown pair of men's trousers underneath. She sat down next to Ozma, holding her skirts in her lap and stroking the girl's wavy red-brown hair. She knew there was nothing she could do for the pair, so she waited.

While Glinda waited for help to come, the green face in the bushes disappeared from sight, taking care not to disturb the victims and their caretaker when she left.

* * *

Elphaba was sitting on the top of the shared kitchen table, typing rapidly on her new laptop as she filled out the application for Shiz's writing class. Glinda entered the room.

"I'm off to the library to read some more fanfics, wanna come?" she asked the Witch, without glancing her way. (Fiyero's laptop had yet to be discovered in Elphie's closet, so Glinda hadn't been able to read any recently.)

"Nope. I'm okay. I'm kind of busy right now," said Elphaba without looking up. The clicking of the keyboard attracted the attention of her roommate. She looked up, brushing her gold curls out of her face; she had been struggling with the key in the lock. Elphaba stifled a giggle. "You turn the key the _other _way to get out, silly!" Glinda looked up, saw the new computer, and immediately became jealous.

"Hhhh!" she gasped. "Where did you get that? You and I both know that either of us is too cheap to buy a computer! That's why _Fiyero _has his!"

"That's why _Fiyero_ got me _this,_" Elphaba said, her green face twisting into a smug grin as she held up the red laptop.

"It's a caM, the best in Oz! Fiyero wouldn't spend that much money on _you!_"

"You mean he would on you?" asked Elphaba, her eyes narrowing. "Please recall Fiyero's role in the Book in whence we all appear! And remember yours, and your _husband's_?" That did it. Glinda marched forward, her fist held near Elphaba's face, ready to strike if necessary. If any one thing set Glinda on fire, it was the mention of her husband.

"That was the worst mistake of my life, marrying him! He was rich, sure, but he was a jerk that you had the fortune never to meet! Fiyero, at least, doesn't _hurt _me! Unlike _you!_" The apartment door swung open, giving Glinda the perfect opportunity to escape.

"What happened this time?" Fiyero asked, lounging in the doorway. "She seemed really upset. Did you mention her magical abilities again? Or was it her cooking abilities- they're about the same, you know."

Wordlessly, Elphaba held up the crimson caM. Her eyes were slits, and she looked rather menacing.

"Ah,' said Fiyero. "I see. Does she still think I would marry her?... You know, if my...erm... wife and kids..." he trailed off.

Elphaba nodded. "I'm sick of sharing an apartment with her! I'm glad she's going to campus during the day!"

Fiyero reddened slightly. "Umm... well, she hasn't exactly seen the email yet. My laptop's gone missing, and she just now saw yours."

Elphaba's verdigris deepened into a dark emerald. She hurried into her bedroom and grabbed the silver caM from beneath a crumpled black frock. She turned it on, activating a homing device only caMs have: if turned on in a place more than 1000 feet in any direction from where it should be, it automatically found the shortest route back. (Fiyero's apartment was a floor up, so it was certainly far away. This homing device could be turned off, but Fiyero hadn't yet.) She came out of the room to find Fiyero lurking suspiciously behind her door. _Interesting..._ they both thought.

Fiyero had been checking behind Elphaba's door for... what, exactly? There was a dark stain about six inches off the floor on the rose-colored wallpaper next to her door. (Glinda put it up.) Then he turned. The cubist Landscape of Oz painting, painted before the Emerald City and the Yellow Brick Road and The Wizard, had changed. There was a red splash near the horizon line, and a yellow streak had mysteriously appeared in the middle of the painting. _Hmmm..._

* * *

gettera sat at her computer, her head in her hands. She was afflicted with the worst thing she could have. Writers' Block. Her mother called her name down the stairs: "Mai! get up here this instant!"

"But, _mama,_ I'm writing!" _Or trying to..._

Mai's mind stood at a standstill, hoping some thread of...something, would trigger recall. She had had this entire story planned out, and now it was gone.

"Now, young lady!" came the voice from downstairs. Mai sighed and stood up from the desktop. She turned her back to walk up the basement stairs, and didn't see a white paw reach up and snatch her flash drive out of the computer.

* * *

**HELP ME BY REVIEWING & GIVING ME IDEAS! *in smaller voice* Please?**


End file.
